


Sternhagelvoll

by MissTantabis



Series: Fantastic Smut Beast Week Feb/2018 [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Day Four, Dom!Albus, In Public, M/M, Slurs, Sub!Gellert, fantasticsmutbeastsweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTantabis/pseuds/MissTantabis
Summary: Two very drunk wizards end up having sex on a graveyard.





	Sternhagelvoll

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody.  
> Welcome to Day Four of the Fantastic Smut Beast Week held on Tumblr. This is probably the most *cough* vanilla fic I wrote so far for the series. Which is not saying much. Also yay, first time writing Grindeldore smut. So yeah, please enjoy it.  
> Lots of love, Miss T

**Sternhagelvoll** (not comparable): dead drunk

Gellert was feeling dizzy and weird. He chuckled to himself as he and Albus staggered across the streets of Godric’s Hollow. It was in the late evening, almost night time, and they both had spent the evening in a pub, drinking. Now both blonde and redhead were swinging from side to side, laughing to themselves as they were making their way into a vague direction of what could be called home.

Gellert called: “A dragon pox on these pesky governments!” He swung his bottle of Firewhiskey and toasted towards Albus, who laughed.

“The dragon flue on them all!”, called Albus, “We are gonna show them all. Because we are Gellert Kümmelwald and Albus Dumdadam.”

Gellert laughed and nodded. Above them a window opened and a lady shouted down the street: “Oiiiihhh, people are sleeping, you two!”

“Well, not any more then!”, cheered Albus. Gellert watched the other man turn around. Should he be concerned about the fact that they were drunk and not sleeping? They could be caught in the streets. And then they were in trouble. But who cared if they were in trouble? The Firewhiskey tasted so good and alcohol warmed the veins. Every child knew that!

Albus pointed at Gellert and as he walked in a funny S-line towards him. He called: “We are going to achieve greatness together, you and I. We will shake up the Ministry. It is our destiny. I am sure of it.” He dramatically pointed into the sky. “It’s written in the stars, is it not? I can see it! I see it!”

Gellert laughed as he saw Albus stagger forwards and almost trip over himself. He walked over and grabbed him by his arms. “Peace, Albus, peace”, he said, “You are gonna fall.” This up close he could easily see the reddish tone in his friend’s cheeks. Albus’ blue eyes stared at him. They had always been oddly large but now they seemed even wider. Gellert’s gaze dropped down towards those soft, plumb lips. How much he wanted to kiss those lips.

“Who goes there?” The harsh call startled them both. With Albus half leaning against him, Gellert looked around to quickly survey the situation. A group of men were coming around a corner, wands drawn. “The local watch”, called the blonde wizard. He nudged Albus into the side. “Come on, Mandelkern. Get moving.” His friend stumbled forwards and almost well. Gellert’s line was equally blurred. Where was up and down? Why did the street twist and distort so badly. Bloody hell, could you really blame him for not running straight?

Gellert’s finger clutched Albus’ wrist and he dragged the redhead along with him. Using walls for support, both men zickzacked through Godric’s Hollow, orientation a blur of houses and streets that seemed to lead into nowhere. More then once, one of them fell and the other one was required to pull them back up. Despite the guards being close behind them, Gellert caught himself giggling as he found an odd hilarity in this situation. Why were these men so angry? They were just drunk. No harm done!

Gellert and Albus staggered alongside a wall, before they somehow both fell over it. Laughing, Gellert landed on his back with Albus on top of him. He heard the redhead laugh and steps as the guards ran past them. Gellert himself struggled with a laughing fit. He laid a finger on Albus’ lips. “Psssst”, he whispered, “They’ll...they’ll hear us.” More suppressed chuckling. Both knew deep down that the guards were gone.

Albus laid upon him, warm and heavy. Exhaustion seemed to curve through his friend. Gellert looked at his crystal blue eyes and smiled. Despite the danger being gone, none of them felt the urge to get up. In fact, the coolness of the moss felt strangely comforting for their alcohol heated bodies. Gellert slowly looked around. Out of the corners of his eyes, he could spot stones and tombs on the ground.

They had somehow entered Godric’s Hollow’s graveyard. This meant that they were fairly close to Albus’ house. “Albus”, Gellert whispered, “We should get home.”

Albus ran a hand through his golden locks. “We should? Or we could?” He had leaned closer, his warm breath caressing Gellert’s skin.

Gellert’s lips pulled into a smirk. He whispered: “We could. But we do not have to.” He then leaned forwards and laid his arm in Albus’ neck. Their lips met. The kiss tasted of parchment, lemon drops, chocolate and cinnamon sticks. Albus moaned and Gellert used this moment to deepen the kiss. He pushed his head upwards and kissed him hard, causing lips to swell up.

When Albus moaned again, Gellert pushed his own tongue into that sweet mouth of his. It slowly moved around, twitching and twisting. Gellert licked over Albus’ teeth and toyed with the other man’s tongue. He could hear the redhead sigh and smiled to himself. Hands took a hold of his hair and fingers ran through his locks. Breath tickled his skin.

Gellert moaned as Albus rubbed his cock against him. He could feel his body through the layers of fabric. Stupid layers! They were just a burden. Why did Albus not strip already? Gellert wanted to feel warm, velvet skin underneath his fingers. He moaned yet again as Albus kissed his throat and even gently bite down. The blonde wizard growled and took a hold of auburn curls. Pulling briefly, he grinned when he heard Albus yelp half in pain, half in lust.

His fingers wandered through the red hair and reached Albus’ cheek. Caressing it gently, he let a thumb stroke over plump, rich lips. “Come on”, he breathed, “Do not tease me so. Zieh dich aus! I want to see your naked skin.” He claimed him with another kiss and brushed his tongue over Albus’ lips. “Or are you chicken?”

“Gellert”, Albus peered over the wall of the graveyard towards the empty streets, “We are in public!”

“So what? You started this game.” Gellert interwove their fingers with each other. “So how about you finish it?” He made a move as if he wanted to kiss Albus’ hand again, but his lover pulled it away. Gellert grinned up at him. That stern expression on his face! He always looked so serious. Sometimes in moments, where it felt almost ridiculous.

“Fine. But if I undress myself, then you do the same.” And with these words Albus grabbed his pullover and pulled it off. The green vest and the brown shirt landed on the floor besides each other in a heap. Gellert’s eyes widened and he licked his lips as he looked at Albus. His lover was as skinny as he was. He seemed to be almost bird-boned with a very flat chest and tummy. His skin was a bit darker then Gellert’s, however not much. Two nipples blossomed on his chest like caramelised flowers.

Gellert stared up at the other one. His breath hitched in his throat. Fausts Pudel, Albus Dumbledore was hot! He looked like a phoenix, who had just come to life. Birdlike grace, birdlike beauty. Gellert drank up the appearance of the other one. His tongue flicked over his lips. The gesture did not go unnoticed by Albus. “Like what you see?”

“Yes.” Gellert swallowed. “You look beautiful, my bright angel.”

“Of course I do.” Albus took one of his hands. Plastering gentle kisses on his knuckles, his blue eyes sparkled. “Come”, he breathed, “Touch me.” Gellert felt his hand be guided as Albus laid it on his neck. He was lead down on one side of the ribcage, then the other. The chest felt warm and under the play of muscles, Gellert could feel ribs, sharp and thin like crystal spikes. Albus let go of his hand, and the blonde wizard began to draw circles and other symbols upon the skin.

His lover had tilted his head back. “Stop it”, he chuckled, “That tickles.”

“Oh, really? Does this as well?” Gellert’s fingers wandered across his belly. They formed a triangle and then a vertical line before they finished in a circle.

Albus smiled. “Why am I not surprised that you drew this?”

Gellert batted his lids. “I have no idea”, he teased, gazing up through lashes, “Maybe because I am this predictable.”

Laughter from the other one. Albus leaned down and kissed him. He murmured near his ear: “Come on, Gellert. You wanted me to be naked, now I want to see you naked. You know, how much I love to see the decorations on your body.” Heat flooded Gellert’s cheeks as the other one bite onto his earlobe.

Gellert nodded. He carefully set up. “Help me?”, he requested. His fingers opened his jacket. Albus took a hold of the sides and gently slipped the sleeves of his shoulder, revealing naked skin. Now without the soft protection of the leather, the cool night air kissed Gellert’s skin and made the hairs on his back stand up. Albus pushed down the jacket until Gellert could pull each hand out of his sleeve. Albus had taken a hold of his wrists and held him there, looking down at him.

Gellert was almost as haggard as Albus. Upon his milk-white chest tattoos had drawn lines of black ink. They formed a skull on one side and a black heart with a butterfly on the other. Albus let go of his wrists. When Gellert was about to raise his hands and lay them on his lover’s shoulders, Albus softly placed a finger on Gellert’s lips. “Hush”, he whispered, “Do not move, my love. Just let me taste everything of you.”

Gellert blushed and nodded. “Of course”, he rasped. As much as he enjoyed being wild and savage when he dominated Albus, sometimes the other one’s calm and collected dominance was just what he needed. Albus began to kiss the butterfly on his chest. He traced the lines of the heart with his tongue, before he sunk his teeth into Gellert’s nipple. Not too hard. Just enough to cause a flame of arousal to rise up in him. Short and quick.

Gellert moaned and dug his fingers into the muddy grass. Among them only the dead watched the slow play of teasing, controlling and releasing. Albus’ tongue was grooming and teasing his nipple, making it grow harder with each flick. Gellert whimpered and he could feel his nails pull through the dirt, ripping grass out. Albus let go of his nipple and began a similar and slow procedure on his other nipple. This time however, he was running his fingers across the lines of the skull with a fleeting pressure, sending a chill down Gellert’s spine.

Faust, he was good! Gellert could hardly believe how well Albus was with his hands. His sex somehow always involved his hands in a way. Caresses and fond drawings upon skin. Every touch seemed to heat him up more and more. There was a tenderness in it, that tingled his nerves and made his whole body sing. It was a sensation, Gellert craved and loved so much.

A moan escaped his lips for all these sensations went straight into his cock, which rose in his trouser. However Gellert did not care. He did not want the touch to end. Laying a hand on Albus’ cheek, he caressed it fondly. Then almost as if a silent command had decided for them, both men leaned forwards and kissed each other again. This kiss felt different from the one at the beginning. It was deeper, more intoxicating and enticing. They both clung to each other, bodies pressed against each other, hearts beating in union.

The force of the movement made Gellert tumble back again and he fell into the wet grass; hair sprawled around him like a ring of fire. Albus followed the move and both men lay upon one another. Their kiss had not broken and as they explored each other with mouth and tongue, it seemed only natural that their hands would join. They roamed through hair and locks, ran over skin and felt for chest and stomach, followed the crystal feeling of the spine.

By now none of them could be silent. In the protection of the wall on one side and the silence and eeriness of the graveyard on the other, their voices rose and formed a union in moans, sighs and yells, followed by the whispers of names and confessions of love. Their pleasure was one. Gellert felt himself almost overflowing and the bond that they shared, magically enhanced through the Deathly Hallow’s tattoos on each other’s wrists was singing in triumph and joy. Their love was strong and it would conquer everything. Nobody would stand against their union. With Albus, Gellert was invincible!

They both stopped in their kiss. Bodies heated up, face flushing, Gellert stared at Albus, feeling as if he could drown in those clear blue eyes. Their wholeness was something he was drawn to. Gellert had often wished for him to have normal eyes. But so far, only Albus had a tone of blue Gellert found attractive. It was the colour of clear water or the sky in summer.

Albus smiled and laughed feebly. “Do you have a funny feeling in your pants too?”, he asked. Gellert could feel his member press up against his trouser, hard and swollen. He grinned as he could feel a similar tree in Albus’ trouser.

“Ja, ich habe ‘ne Latte, wenn du das meinst.”

“Gellert!” Albus gave him a playful, soft smack against his ear. The dark wizard groaned and rubbed the side of his head. He could feel Albus roll down from him. Both boys laid besides each other in the cool grass, bodies still on fire. Albus stared at the tents in their trousers. He murmured: “I have the feeling we need to fix that.”

Gellert laughed. “Probably.” He leaned to Albus and kissed him on the cheek. “I know how.” His look became a touch sinister. “Get on your hands and knees and show me your ass.”

Albus gave him a concerned look. “I am as dry as the dessert down there.”

Grinning, Gellert leaned closer so that their faces were inches away from each other. “Have you never heard of a lubrication spell?”

Albus chuckled. He then pulled his trousers down and turned his back on Gellert. Leaning over, he held onto the nearest gravestone. He muttered: “I hope, whoever rests here forgives us this act.” Gellert let out a quiet, predatory growl. He slowly came closer and took a hold of Albus’ hips. He gave the redhead a kiss on his neck. Gellert slowly shifted his legs and positioned himself.

He rose his hand and wiggled his fingers. A small, silver line of magic hit Albus’ anus. He heard him moan as a comforting cool spread through him. Gellert took a step closer. The tip of his cock pressed itself against Albus’ butt. The two cheeks were resisting him. Gellert’s nails scrapped along skin as he took a firm hold and began to ease himself into Albus inch by inch.

Sticky, hot warmth surrounded him. Walls clamped around him. Muscles, which were still dry, despite the lubrication spell. They were fighting against the intruder and Gellert had to apply a bit of pressure to sink in properly. He heard Albus yell as his entire shaft filled him. Gellert moaned hoarsely. By God, did this feel good!

Gellert rasped: “Better hold on tight.” He pulled himself back, just a few inches, before his hips smacked against Albus’ back yet again. The redhead pressed a hand on his mouth to muffle his moan. Gellert smirked as he slowly found his rhythm. He rode him in a fast and sharp fashion, but nothing too harmful. Albus’ anus widened and widened to take him in.

The muscles rippled over his shaft, massaging the pumping cock. Gellert had already been extremely heated up from all the fondling he and Albus had had beforehand. It was too much. Once Gellert hit the other one’s prostate just right, he could feel Albus’ body convulse and hear him scream as he came. The sound and the rippling muscles around his dick, pressing and pulling were enough to make him cum as well.

He moaned as his seed filled Albus. Hot, warm and sticky. His cock twitched madly in the anus. Gellert staggered backwards and looked at Albus. Both were covered in sweat. Their cheeks were even redder then they had been before. Albus was the first who spoke: “Did we… did we just…? On a graveyard…?” He sat down and seemed rather dizzy.

Gellert laughed and nodded. “Yes, we did it on a graveyard.” He walked over to Albus and dropped besides him on the cool grass. The blonde wizard laid a hand on Albus’ knee. “Are you okay?”, he asked.

Albus wheezed: “I am fine. That just was not what I had expected to do this evening.”

“Me neither. But it was fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are awesome, because they motivate me to keep writing and they help me better my own style, so gimme all of them! ;)


End file.
